Amaya Masashi
Amaya Masashi (天谷雅史 Masashi Amaya) is a Chunin-level Kunoichi from Kirigakure's Masashi Clan Background Amaya is the second daughter of Daichi Uchiha and Ayumi Masashi. She was raised in Konoha by her uncle Yoshiro and aunt Rene with her older sister, Reika. She was only a few months old when her parents died during the Nine Tails attack on the village and therefore she never met them. When Amaya was eight, she was enrolled in the Academy to become a ninja. A few months after enrolling, Amaya noticed one night that her sister didn't come home from training and asked her aunt and uncle where she was. Rene and Yoshiro were worried as well and Rene left to look for her. When she returned, Rene told her niece that Reika was gone. This caused Amaya to freak out and run to the Uchiha compound, despite her uncle yelling for her not to go. When she stumbled upon the scene that was laid out before her, she broke down when she saw her sisters body lying in the street. It was then that her Kuruoshikigan awakened. She awakened her Sharingan with her sisters help. Ever since the massacre took place, Amaya never revealed to anyone that she was part Uchiha and kept that part of her past hidden. A few years after the massacre, Amaya learned that one who killed her sister that night was Sasuke's brother, Itachi, one of Reika's closest friends. Finally knowing the truth, she began to dispise the Uchiha name, going so far as to deny that she was from that same bloodline. Upon graduating from the Academy and becoming a Chunin, Amaya was placed on her uncles team with her two classmates, Kyo Hozuki and Shion Aburame. When she came of age, Yoshiro asked Amaya if she would consider becoming the leader of the Masashi clan, to which she said she would and she began to search for the clan members, telling them that they would be relocating to Konoha and that they won't have to live in fear or hiding again. Personality Amaya is kind towards her friends and family but once someone annoys her to a certain point is when she snaps. She is stubborn, hot-headed and outspoken when she needs to be. She is very protective of her friends, but mostly her boyfriend. She always worries about him and sometimes ends up arguing with him if either one of them does something stupid. She is easily frustrated sometimes but never gives up, even if she fails. Appearance ' '''During her childhood, Amaya was short and had a thin build. She inherited mothers bluish/white hair and orangish-brown eyes, which resulted in her being bullied by her classmates and the kids of the villagers. Like her mother and uncle, Amaya has two red marks on both her cheeks that distinguish her as a member of the Masashi clan and three piercings on her ears. Her uncle once said that Amaya looked like her mother, even more so as she got older. In Part I, Amaya wears a purple kimono that reaches to mid-thigh with a slit up the left side, tied closed with a blue obi, a mesh shirt and black shorts underneath and blue ninja sandals. Her hair reaches to just above her shouders when tied into a high pony tail. She also keeps her sword strapped across her back with a black choker around her neck with a blue crystal that hangs from a chain. In Part II, she is seen wearing a purple shirt with a black skirt that has mesh leggings underneath that reach down to her knees with a black jacket with short sleeves that reach her elbows with her clan symbol on the back along with knee high ninja sandals. Her hair is longer, reaching past her waist with her bangs hanging above her eyes. She wears her hitae-ate around her forehead. At the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War, she keeps her Part II outfit but wears the Konohagakure flak jacket and Allied Shinobi Forces headband. Abilities Taijutsu Even though she was skilled in Taijutsu, Amaya rarely used it. She normally uses it as a last resort if she doesn't have enough chakra left. Sometimes she taps into it when her temper is at it's max when she punches a hole in a wall after arguing with Naruto. Her aunt taught her the basics of Taijutsu when she was a kid and eventually began training under Tsunade later on in the series. Kekkei Genkai Since she was born to both the Uchiha and Masashi clans, Amaya inherited the Sharingan and Kuruoshikigan. Amaya never used her Sharingan since the death of her sister and relies on the use of her Kuruoshikigan. Amaya is the second known user of the Mad Demon Eye, aside from her uncle and mother. Dōjutsu Kuruoshikigan Since Amaya was born to the Masashi Clan, she inherited the Kuruoshikigan, a powerful Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to bring their enemies nightmare to life. Because of the risk, she tries not to use it as much and began to understand it's power through her uncle's teachings and studying her clan's history. Sharingan Due to her Uchiha heritage, Amaya also inherited the Sharingan. Her sister, Reika, taught her to awaken it and began to teach her the proper ways to use it before she died. After her sister died, Amaya refused to use her Sharingan after she learned what happened to the Uchiha clan. The only time she used it was when her team was sent on a mission and she helped her teammates. Summoning Amaya is able to summon two black panthers, Eiji and Aika. While training with her aunt and uncle, they showed her how to sign the contract with an animal species of her choice. She only summons them to track down an enemy or to convey messages to her team. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu After becoming a Genin, Amaya asked her aunt to teach her the basics of Medical Ninjutsu, which Rene agreed but under certain conditions. When she learned the basics, she went to Tsunade to learn more about medical ninjutsu and the proper ways to use it. Stats Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Introduction Arc Amaya was a bright student but never cared much for studying. She would always spend her time training or pulling pranks and getting into trouble with Naruto. Upon entering the academy, she became friends with Sakura and would always argue with Sasuke, claiming he was a know-it-all. Despite being one of the Rookie 9, she would always spend all her time with her two best friends, Hiroto Sarutobi and Ren Uzumaki, two boys she grew up with. When she graduated from the academy, she was placed on her uncles team along with Kyo Hozuki and Shion Aburame. Shortly after Team Yoshiro was formed, Amaya and her teammates were sent to capture a group of thieves who had information. The Hokage had sent a another team as back-up and that's when Amaya met Aberu Himeshiro. The two of them didn't get along right away and ended up arguing for most of the mission. Chunin Exam Arc During the Chunin Exams, Amaya and her teammates were selected to participate in the exams. They were able to ' pass the first two stages but when it was time for the third stage, Amaya was beaten by her oppenent. Invasion of Konoha Arc When Orochimaru came to invade Konoha, Amaya was one of the few who dispelled the genjutsu. She attended the Third Hokage's funeral with Hiroto. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc Amaya heard about Sasuke leaving to find Orochimaru in order to gain more power and began seeing him as a traitor to their Clan. She was with Sakura, Hitoro and Ren when they went to see Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Choji off. When she heard Sakura ask Naruto to bring Sasuke back, she yelled at her, claiming that he was a disgrace to the village and the Uchiha name. Ren and Hitoro had to pull her away before things got out of hand. During the Time Skip When her aunt, uncle and cousins went back to Sunagakure, Amaya chose to stay in Konoha to continue her training with Tsunade. She spent those few years training with Kakashi to better understand her Sharingan and continued to study her clan history from letters her mother wrote before she was born. She practiced her genjutsu when she had free time. Amaya focused on her taijutsu and had improved greatly despite collapsing several times from exhaustion. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.